Years Wasted
by MadHat886
Summary: An energy waves has depowered most of the ninja world leaving only a few who can still use chakra. Minato and Kushina have been brought back to life and finds their son much different from what they thought he would be.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Years Wasted –

In a underground floor of the Hokage tower, Minato and Kushina were being lead to a prison cell that held their son. They had suddenly awaken near the village, having been brought back to life by a powerful jutsu. The one who brought them back to life was none other than Butcher. He didn't explained why he had brought them back to life just that it be more entertaining for them to find out why for themselves before leaving.

"We're the only ones who can use chakra now?" Kushina ask Tsuande who is the new Hokage and looked her aged now that she no longer has chakra to make herself look young anymore.

"The only ones who can use chakra now are the ones who weren't in the areas where the energy wave hit. The ones who can still use chakra are far and few between. Out of the Leaf besides you two, only 3 teams worth are able to use chakra now, everyone else are now powerless. And you can see it's hitting everyone hard," Tsuande answers.

"All the clans are now powerless and even their blood limits gone," Minato said having seen one of his old friends now without his white eyes.

"When the energy wave struck it was during the ninja exam that we were hosting and almost all the Leaf ninjas were in the village at the time. That was 4 years ago and we had to adjust ourselves to relearn the ninja way without using any chakra. The clans who had relied on their blood limits have been hit the hardest, the Aburame clan for example are all gone. As they had used their bodies to host a colony of bugs, without any chakra to feed on, the bugs turn on the Aburame clan. There aren't any of them left, I just couldn't help any of them. All the medical skills, I had learned are now useless as almost all of them needs me to use chakra to use them. I have been forced to relearned the skills that, I haven't used in years," Tsuande admitted her uselessness in the medical field. (1)

What about the other villages?" Kushina ask.

"Some of them have a larger number of ninjas who can still use chakra and caused a power shift in power. The Leaf is no longer the strongest as we lack the number of chakra users that the other villages have. With you two back in the world of the living the power base of the village is now better then it was. And that you two can help deal with your son. We found him living in a small village and brought him back to the village so he can become a ninja. But he has refused to become one," Tsuande explains.

"Why was he living outside the village? And shouldn't he be a ninja now? How long has it been?" Minato ask as they walk into the room containing the cell that held Naruto.

"It's been near 30 years since you two died," Tsuande answered.

Minato and Kushina look into the cell that held their fully grown son. He was nothing like they imaged him to be. Naruto look like his father but fatter much fatter, Naruto has a pot belly and a built that showed that he hasn't been keeping in shape for a very long time. His hair is a mess and hasn't shaved for weeks, he's just a slob.

"Who is it this time old hag? Some more people who knew my parents to try to talk me into becoming a ninja? I thought, I made it clear when you had me kidnapped and lock me up. I will never be a ninja," Naruto said.

"Naruto?" both his parents ask not believing what their son has become.

"Naruto these are your parents," Tsuande answers.

"You think, I'm dumb? Those two are around my age," Naruto snorted.

"We were brought back to life by a jutsu. We're the age when we died. Naruto what happen to you?" Kushina ask seeing the blob of fat her son is now.

"So that's it. Well you see, I been working as a cook for an inn for the last 10 years and help myself to the leftovers for all that time. So you can see, I just got fat as, I didn't do much working out to keep fit, as there's no point really," Naruto said.

"You're suppose to be a ninja," Minato said.

"I was banished from the village after failing the exams to become a ninja. I spent years just drifting around till, I got a job at the inn where, I stayed for the last 10 years give or take," Naruto explains.

"But Jiraya and Tsuande are your godparents. They would have taught you the ninja arts from a young age. You should be a ninja not…, this," Kushina said seeing years of potential wasted. Even if Naruto tried to train to be a ninja now, with the shape and health of his body… it's all but impossible for him to be anywhere close to her level with the little time left to train him before his age just prevents that kind of training. (2)

"What happen you let being the hero of the village go to your head? You let yourself waste years of training? You let both me and your mother down like this!" Minato snaps angered that his son turned out like this.

"First of all Minato, I'm not your son as you and your woman only ever saw me as a tool to be used by this village. Both of my godparents, I only found about a year ago after, I was drag back to this sinking village. I was always held back as the clans of this village feared that the Hokage would groom me into a weapon under his control, so they threaten him with civil war if, I wasn't stunted in my ninja training when, I actually cared about it. I discovered about it after, I was banished as, I ran into Butcher a few years ago and told me everything," Naruto explains to the shock of his parents.

"Tsuande why didn't you and Jiraiya take care of Naruto? You two wanted to be his godparents? Why didn't you two took him in?" Kushina ask turning to Tsuande who couldn't meet her in the eye.

"Both of us just couldn't take him in," Tsuande said.

"That's because they only cared about themselves. They simply didn't wanted to be task in raising a child," Naruto spoke up. "I heard all this bullshit before, when they tried to talk me into becoming a ninja."

"Naruto there is still time," Kushina said not wanting to see her son waste his life like this.

"So, I'm just suppose to just get over everything that this village has done to me. This isn't a story where plot protection and rule of cool happens! How can, I be trained as a ninja when, I'm this fat and this old? Besides why should, I trust anyone in this village. After all the only ones who can use chakra anymore are small in number and while, I can still use it, I was never trained to do so. They're just want to use me as a stud to see if any child of mine would be able to use chakra," Naruto said. "They only want me to be a ninja to get me into shape as the healthier, I am the better chances that any child of mine be in good health."

"Naruto let me and your mother train you. Get you into shape then train you in the art of the ninja," Minato said.

"We have no right to but we want to make things up to you," Kushina said.

"How are you going to do that with so many years wasted already?" Naruto ask the armor piercing question.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Without any chakra many of the ninja ways and clan arts are now useless, as a car without any oil. The Aburame clan could only operate with bugs living in them as long as they could use chakra. Tsuande while being trained as a doctor, she still used chakra to do most of the work and without it she's not as useful as she once was. The doctors who learned to heal without using chakra are more useful as they have the skills that Tsuande doesn't. Like someone who always used the state of the art equipment, suddenly finding themselves stuck with old equipment that they're just not use to using. No one would ever trust their life under the knife with that kind of a healer.

2 - Only in fiction can someone who has never combat trained be able to suddenly become a all powerful fighter, as Naruto is now entering his middle age years. Naruto thanks to the ninja schools and clans making sure he never had the kind of training that their clan members had. Has left Naruto an overweight man who worked as a cook who suddenly finds himself dragged back to the village that made his life hell. The only way he'll be able to get his body into shape and learn to fight as a ninja and control his chakra is if he has the will to do so. Like someone who became bed ridden for years and has to relearned to walk and build up their body.

But since Naruto hates the village he just doesn't have the will to do it. So no complaining about how Naruto should be able to get back into shape in no time. He just doesn't want to do it.

This is a story about what has too really happen to help someone heal from the mental scars that a horrible childhood really has on a person. This is a fic where a fullay grown adult with lots of issues suddenly is being forced to be something he doesn't want. And two parents who suddenly wake up to find their baby boy now a bitter man who isn't anything like how they thought he would be like, and it's all their fault for putting their trust in people who only let them down.

I have brought everyone but for a some handful down to normal with no chakra at all. The only ones who aren't effected by the energy wave were the ones lucky enough not to be in the area where the energy hit and those who had demons in them. And in Kushina and Minato's case been dead and brought back to life.

This won't be anything like an anime or manga where Naruto will just forgive everyone and get over what has happen to him. Suddenly becoming the ninja that everyone always writes him as. No, someone can't just "get over" long-term childhood bullying and it will often leave big emotional scars, but they can still work against it and it doesn't have to rule their life. No, a training montage won't suddenly make someone an expert at what they failed before and they will only improve slightly, but it's still an improvement and still something to be proud of.

Since no one else is writing fics like this that deconstructs the ninja world as the Eve series did for giant robots. I just have to do it myself. If anyone does know some, I would like to read them.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

In the council room of the Hokage tower, Minato and Kushina stood before the clan members Tsuande and Jiraiya. They left Naruto in the cell as he didn't care about his two parents being alive again as he just reached the stage that he just doesn't care anymore about any family member that suddenly showed up. Both of his godparents revealed themselves to him earlier after he was brought back to the village by force. But take just made it worse as both of them had waited till he was almost 30 to show themselves to him.

"30 years both of you had 30 years to show yourselves to him. Only now that you need him back is when you two finally decide to show yourselves to him and try to be his family. Why did we ever agreed to having you two be his godparents when you two when it really counted can't be counted on," Kushina said to the two who can't look her in the eye.

"Now after betraying us in the worse way possible you want both of us to just trust you all again, forgiving for all the sins you have all done to our family. You have the nerve to ask us to become ninjas again? To give up everything for a village that isn't worth the effort?" Minato ask.

"We done wrong to your family but this is for the good of the village. We need you two to help your son get over what happen in the past and for him to become a ninja," Tsume Inuzuka said to her old friend Kushina.

Before anyone could blink, Kushina appeared in front of Tsume and a punch to the face sent the clan head flying across the room hitting the wall with a sickening smack. With the lost of chakra for all but 9 ninjas in the Leaf many have forgotten how powerful someone with chakra is. All of them became very aware of the fact that both Minato and Kushina are the two strongest in the Leaf village. The 9 remaining ninjas who still can use chakra are all just rookies who aren't even close to the kind of power that the two have.

"My son is an overweight cook who has no interest in the ninja arts. He has wasted years that he could have used to become a ninja. Even if we could get him to train to become a ninja, too much time has pass for him to become anything more then a student level ninja. The kinds of food that he needs, and building up muscles to be a ninja is long gone, he's 30 years old now. His body has stop growing and there's no way to get him anywhere close to my level with the time that is left," Kushina snap at the people around her. (1)

"Seeing how bitter Naruto is he grew up without anyone there for him, no one to show him any love or affection. It's no wonder he's a mess. We're going to go back to our clan home and we're taking our son with us. It's going to be a long hard road to be able to gain any trust from him. And don't bother any of you, in trying to make it up to us. It's way too late to ever make this up to us," Minato said to the group.

"Minato you need to take over as the Hokage. The village needs you to lead them again," Tsuande said.

"You actually think that, I would lead this village again after all that has happen? No I will never lead this village or help in missions again," Minato said.

"I won't help this village either," Kushina said.

"Minato, Kushina you two are now the strongest in this village. We need your strength to regain what we lost," Tsuande said.

"You're right about one thing. We are the strongest in this village. So why should we even be listening to any of you when there's no way anyone be able to force us," Minato flared his chakra reminding everyone in the room that he can slaughter all of them and there be nothing that they be able to do to stop it.

"We have all wrong you and your family but what about the children who have been born after your son left the village. Do they deserve to suffer as well?" Jiraiya said trying to get Minato to see reason.

"Why not. After all you all did the same to Naruto and if they grow if to resent everything that you all once stood for, so be it," Kushina answers.

"What do we have to do to make it up to you?" Tsuande ask.

"As if we're ever going to trust any of you in doing anything for us," Minato said as he and Kushina left the room and the hope that the people in it, that the Leaf could be strong once again.

!

In the Clan's manor -

"So this dump is where, I should have been living," Naruto said entering the building.

"Yes and you're the clan heir," Minato said to his son who's nearly his age.

"What's the point when it's clear that you two are still young and can still have a kid. Someone to replace me and be the ninja that will be nothing but a tool for this cesspit," Naruto said.

"Son it's been hard for you, as it is for us. You're almost our age now. We just woke up and 30 years have gone by and everything that we trusted this village to do when we were gone…," Kushina began but lost her words as she looks at the kind of man this village and people that she once saw as family did to him.

"We don't expect you to just forgive us but let us try to be a family," Minato said.

"Don't expect much from me then. Because as far as, I can see the world is now a much better place once that energy field depowered almost all the ninjas," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Minato ask.

"After the ninjas lost their powers, the Lord's of the land started raising their own soldiers like the samurais. Now villages have guards station in them that protect them from bandits and animals. The village, I was living at had a couple of guards who protected the village and didn't have to be paid to provided the protection. Not in the amount that a ninja would ask for. The normal people feel safer without ninjas around at least not in the numbers that they use to be," Naruto said. (3)

"Do they really?" Kushina ask.

"I lived as a normal person for years. And the world is not a better place without ninjas with powers jumping around anymore," Naruto stated.

"Naruto you really have no desire to learn the art of the ninja?" Minato ask as he had often dreamed that he would teach his son to become a ninja.

"If you and your woman ever want to mean anything to me then you two have to stop thinking that, I like anything to do with ninjas. If you two can't think of anything. Then it's fine with me. Go and have another kid, at least this time the kid isn't going to be used to seal a demon. And this time the village isn't going to see the kid as a demon and be treated as such. Maybe those two you pick to be godparents will this time really act as godparents and not when they need to act like one," Naruto said glaring at them.

Minato and Kushina could do nothing but take the abuse from their fully grown son. For what could they say to defend themselves for everything that has happen to their son is because of them. He is what the village and the people that once thought they could always count on, made him into. They could only hope that they would mean something to him. (4)

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Even with Naruto being able to use chakra, doesn't change the fact that he's 30 and past his prime and growing stage. People who are 30 already knows that they're well past the stage that they're able to do the kind of things that they could have done in their 20's. The people in their 30's who can still do those kinds of things are only able to do it by maintaining their bodies. For someone who is unfit, overweight in their 30's they can still lose weight but building up their bodies is a whole other things that is very hard to do and needs a powerful drive to do so. More so as the ninja training is something that in real life would be special forces training that only someone who has taken basic training would be in any position to even try, not something that Naruto who doesn't care anymore and doesn't have the drive to do so.

2 - The ninjas especially the old ones who no longer have chakra to strengthen their older bodies are no longer even half what they once were. Chakra in my fic acts as a power booster and helps in fighting old age, which is now gone all the effects of old ages is hitting the older ninjas hard. Like someone who used pain killers or drugs to be able to do super human feats and once that's gone all the pain and damage they have done to their bodies hits them all at once. In my fic I'll show exactly what kind of a toll a 30+ year ninja lifestyle can have on the mind and body. It makes you old, slow, arthritic, unable to shrug off injuries that would barely phase you years before, and that much more prone to slipping up. And the more you slip up, the less intimidating you are to the younger ninjas. And the old masters who can still do things that younger people can do, tend to be living by themselves or hardly do anything unless there's dire need to do so. Besides years of being stab with blades, broken bones, and putting your body through hell, won't leave you with a good body in your old age.

3 - Because the ninjas village have so few chakra users anymore, the lord's have built their own armies and are no longer funding the villages anymore. The only villages that still are being back by a lord are the ones with the most chakra users. But even then they're not used often because there's so few of them left. Also while the chances that a child born from a parent who can still use chakra might be able to use chakra, no child has yet to be born who can.

4- Naruto is nothing like the anime or manga. This Naruto is what would really happen to a child who lived through a horrible childhood. And what it really takes to reach out and get him to open up to his parents. Parents who are the ones who ruined his life and made him into what he is now.

!


End file.
